A new Avenger: Paranormal Rodeo Dymension
by DariaR
Summary: A special woman is recruited for the avengers for a new mission. Oc/Steve/Thor/Bruce/Tony M for some sexytimes ;)
1. Chapter 1

I walk into the initiave of shield and there stans director fury. my panic at the disco shirt reveals some of my cleavege and all the agents cant keep theyre eyes of me. I am about to start treatenig them to sotp staring or Ill kick them with my sexy new leather boots that i just bot at century 21. but then some1 walks in. hes shortish and wearing a tshirt of some old irrelevant band. i think his name is tony start but i'm not sure i don't want tv, or read news so im not cot up. hello whos this sexy lady he said as he aproaches us. "this is her" fery says. the guy says "really, her?" "i waz expectin someone less beautiful and seductive, dat is my job here" everyone laughs but me, im no follower.

I start talking "shield has hired me to join the aveners to fight the world and save it from evil." fery starts explainin "she has superpowers, she can run fast, catch bullets with her fingers, and lift cars. she is an asset to this group" everyone looks surprised because im the only one they heard of that was born with superpowers. my mom had sex wit an alien and that is how that happened. I knew i was special since I was kid but I wished to be normal until the aveners happened. i saw special people and wanted to be lik them. Tony start nodded to me and said come with me. I went. we were in his tower i didnt even realize. I start coughing violenly. are you ok tony said looking worried. yes I lied. the truth was i was dying of cancer. i told no one because than they wouldnt let me be part of the avengers.

I sighed as we came to a room full of cool technology. two men were sitting on the coach. one of them was tall blonde and ripped. he was so hot i wanted to rip his clothes off right there but i knew i had to wait. Steve this is our new recuit Angelinia. What a beautifuk and uniqe name he says as he grabs my hand and kisses me on the hand. i melt. the other guy sitting next to him is cute too I guess but hes more quiet and doest say anyting. tony introduce him as barton. in the middle of the room stands a girl with red hair. i hate her already. i dont like competition. this is natash tony says and she says hey. i ignore her and ask to go to the bathroom. i go.

on my way there i feel someoen muscely press up against me. its steve. i wanted you from the moment you walked in he says lustily and takes me into the bathroom. I am happy i didnt wear underwear today. he sticks his fingahs inside me as i moan. he calls my name as i come. I hear a sound come from the door. as i look i see tony peeping. i am so disgust but also turned on. i almso ask him to join but ten steve is finished and he leaves. i pee, and go back to the room.

someone new is in the room. he has glasses and tan skinned. he is cute and i wonder if everyone on the avengers is sexy. he introde himself as bruce and he is shy and smart and i think i found my new crush. he also turns into a big ogre when hes angry so thats kinda a turnoff. tont says we have a new mission, we have to find sum bad guy name ultron and defeat him. i am excite. but we have to wait for the last guy named thor. never heard of him, but i bet hes hot too. i regret not reading the news on these guys or i could have prepared mysef better.

as i walk to get coffee i bump into tony, i give him a wink to tell him i saw him earlier watching me and seve. i get my cofee and sit by bryce. he looks down to avoid my eyes but i see his eye dilate. that mean he likes me. i see clint and natash talking and they seem very chummy. oh well i didnt want him either way so no loss there. steve walks up to me asking me if I ever done a mission. no I reply but i'm ready. i have martially trained for years and very good at shooting guns. I tell him about my abilites and he is shock. "i am very strong too" he replies "maybe we could battle someday" he winks but i know he doesnt actualy mean battle fight.

as we are about to leave because this thor takesd forever to come something flies into the room. a beaautifyl blond angwl arries with a hamer in his hand. he is wearing a weird costume that looks like its from the old era. nobody but me seems surprised at his arrival. i guess this is thor. who is this incredible species of a woman he asks as he walks up to me. his beautiful blue eyes shin at me and i melt more than with steve. okay the gang's all here tony says after introduce me. "time to kill some bad guys. again." we walk. i know we look cool as hell like in a slow motion movie as we all walk in a line to save the world.


	2. Chapter 2

**ok sorry it took so long to updte, this chapter will be more action packed, promse!**

**and omg sorry im not a great speller dontt tell me to deete this i work no hard on it! ok srry here we go.**

As I walked into the elevator everyone feels squished. I am standing next to thor and his large arms are pressed against me. I dunt mind, their surprisigly soft. I start daydreamng. The elecator feels like it takes forever to get down. For some reason i start sweasting. the elevator sdtops. I scream. its okay tony says its just a malfunction. he takes out his fancy computer and does something smart. we wait. steve keeps looking at me like he checking up on me or something. Im fine i tell myself but Im actually clostraphobic so now i feel like im being crushed. I almost faint but thor holds me up. hes so dreamy. natash says this is taking too long and tries to open the elevater door, it doesnt budge. now i am really scared. steve and thgor now try to open it cause theyre super strong. it still doesnt budge. my face is red and i feel dizzy.

I start hyperventilating. bruce holds my hand and tells me itll be ok. i look into his eyes and feel a calm over me. ok that was close but we're still stuck in the lift. thor says hes got it, ad he bust that elvator thing and we all climb out of the lift. we dont know what floor were on because the lights are off. Tony says this is vary suspicious. gee ur so perseptive tony. We look around to see if any1 broke into the building. we split up, I go with bruce. as we are explorin the building, bruce starts to lok nervous. I ask why so nervous. he says hes angry. I undrtand he means hes afraid hell turn into a big giant green thingy. I tell him it will be ok. i wat to help him like he helped me. i take his face in my hands and look deep into his choclate eyes. we are about to kiss when someone big breaks through the ceiling. i use my superpower to kick it in the face and tell bruce to run. i use my badass marital art skills to kick this things ass. everyone runs towards me but i already took care of it. their all impressed. except nat, she looks furious. ha, shes jut jelous. we run out of the building and get into tis cool invisible plane. tony and bruce go research and nat and clint go someowhere else, probably to have sex ha. because they all tod nick of my bravery, he praises me and tells me im a natural at this line of work.

Im left with steve and thor and i start getting hot and red. they ask me if im okay, i tell them yeh i just need to sit down. steve gets me some water, and thor sits down next to me. I can see through his pants his erection. i start sweting but then i look in his eyes an he takes my hand. you are so beautiful and brave he says to me with intensit and lust in his briish/asgardian accent. I almost come. steve comes back and seein thor holding my hand gets jealous. take your dirty alien hands off er, he demands to thor. she is my woman! he angrily yells. thor screams back at him, that i am his. nu uh i saw her first Steve yells back. fine then we shall fight to the death for her thor demands. I get relly flustered. i want to tell them i am no ones woman bt seeing them like diis fighting over me really made my panties wet so i waited. Steve starts screaming to the whole plane how there will be a duel to the death. fury comes running out saying theere will be no such thing you idiots. natasha gets condufsed and asks why are they fighting. i tell them. she gets so angry she almst bursts. shes so jelus. tony says his bet is on thor, and oters start betting too.I am very excite. but right beore they have a chance to fight, somethig happens. the plane starts to crash...

to be cuntined.

mwahaha how do u like dis cliffhanger? what did you think? oh i think i wil bring loki in this story caus he hot too. should i hook her up with clit too? jut to make nataha jealous? leave comments pleae and thank you. no flames though. -


	3. Chapter 3

**Omg I'm so sorry I havent updated in a year but stuff happened and basically I didnt have time but anyways, to the people who like this story: I LOVE U! :D**

**to the people who don't::: Why are u commenting? I said NO FLAMES, just leave if u don't like. Kk? Ok here we go, I will try to make it go into AOU but hae patience plz. I also changed the name bcuz I have come up with a cool new storyline tht will include rodeos and stuff okay?**

**Oh and Marveldon't sue me plz I dont own u.**

As the plane started cumming down, Bruce holds me beside him as he starts turning big and green. I get scared but I feel

somethng inside myself trusting him. He looks angry but then he looks at me in his arms and starts to calm down, I feel

good.

Something then stops, and we all surive. Captain Ameica saved the plane from dropping into the ground and now we are all safe.

Phew that was close call, Tony says. Hulk startsx to shrink and is back to Bruce size.

I am so prpud of u I say to him for not losing control. It was you, he says to me, you saved me. I melt.

Steve and Thor look on jealously while Natash is fuming. I don't know why I thought she was with Clint.

Well we are saved for now but Ulton will come for us soon, Tony starts.

I ask who Ultron is becuz I havent been clued in and think after dying I deserve to know.

Your right Tony says as I tell him this. Ultron is a robot I created that went evil. I gasp, evil robots finally became a reality.

I am lowkey excited about this but dont tell them. We have to defeat him, Natasha says. We all agree but first we need to get ourselves together.

I look to Bruce, and ask him "Do You want to go out wit me?" he looked like a giddy schoolgirl and nodded eagerly. Ugh you two need to get a room, Steve

says.

They all laughed except me.

Anyway I had homework to do because I was still a teenager despote being so experienced and worldy and havin the body and looks of a 25 year old...

I have to go home and do algebra or I"ll fail high school, I said quickly packing my stuff and geting ready.

Oh don't worry, Clint said out of nowhere (I forgot he existed), I'll do your homework becaue I'm good at math and want to he;p u for some reason.

Really? I said surpised but realived, now I can go out with Bruc like I wanted to...

Sure thing, and mybe ull do something for me eentually, Clint said suggestively.

She didn't undrstand until later but he was propitioning her for sex. She wasnt attractived to him b4 but now she was kinda turned on. BUt that

would come for later... Bruce was the priority now.

Later...

Her smalll statre didn't mask her long lucious legs, as she walked down the bar to meet Bruce. Hulky! she yelled when she saw him.

Shhhh he whispered, people might here. Sorry, babe, she replied feeling offended. She was just trying to be nice.

Don't be sorry beautiful, Bruce replied in a lustful tone. Ans she really was beautiful, her skin jumping from pale to sunkissed depending on light,

her hair flowing down in a gorgeous reddish blondeish silky amber color, whhile her eyes were beatiful, a mix different of colors include blue,

green, hazel, sapphire, and even a twinge of purple.

She noticed how big his eyes got and she wa ted to see wha else was big. She grapped him under the tabe, and made him moan loadly. People then started looking

so she said let's go somewhere else. Tehy did, and forgot to tip the waiter. But he didn't care bcuz he got the see the most beautiful women leavin with her booty shaking. That would

give him some sweet dreams.

As Hulk and Angie were leaving the bar something exploded outside. He shielded her but it was too late she was on the ground bleeding. OMG, he started screaming, but suddenly her blood

stopped rushing out and the scar began to heal. HOW? Hulky was agashed. Bruce, there's something I need to tell you, she began somberly...

_Dun dun dun!_

**I KNOW PPL DONT HAVE PURPLE EYES BUT THIS IS MY STORY AND PLUS THIS WORLD HAS ALIENS AND GODS SO Y NOT PURPLE EYES DONT JUDEG!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Omg this chapter is short I kno but I promse I have a grate story comming up and we will get to the rodeoes soon KK? ENJOY!**

**Once again I dont own Murvel, xoxoxo**

How ar u healing so fast? Bruce demanded questiongly. I am... not of this world, Angie said. WHAT? Hulk was officialy confsed.

Then before she cud finish explaingn, IRon Man flew in on his suit. Hllo beauty, Tony said getting out his suit, ignoring Hulky.

Are u ok he said worringly seeing her on the floor. I'm fine she said geting up, can we get out of here she asked him. Sure, he said looking at Bruce

with a smile that sai HA. This isnt over, Brucce said as Tony and Angie flew away. Phew, thank u so much, I said as we got to Tonys tower. Wanna drink

he asked sugetively? Please I said. I stated admiring the room we were in until I felt someting pressed up against me. Tony we cant do tis my mind became

cluded as he started rubbing against me. Why not? No one has to now Tony said sedctively. Arent u married or something I asked grogily rememring some

redhed named Pepe or something.

She doestn need to kno he said and pulled me and kissed me. I was so suprised but horny now and we were abut to do it when Stev comes out of nowhere.

WHAT ARE U DING he starts screamin at Tont as he grabbs his and throws him on te other side. OMG Steve, stop I start yellin but he wont listen.

You dick on a stick how dare u steal my girl he screams at Tont but now the one direction Song seal my girl gets stuck in me head and I am disctracted. As

they fight over me I slip away and go visit nmy doctor. SHe tells me I am overwheled and need to rest. I say NO, I have to save the world but she wont have

it. U need rest or ull have a stroke. Ok I say with a sight as I get up and go home. I have a cool loft in Manhaten so I go sleep but am waking up to a sound

of someone in my apartment.. Whos there I get prepared with a gun and silently walk (Im a trained spy so I'm very sly), and all of a sudden it's Thor and hes

pushing me against the wall.

What are u doin I say buut I can barly focus with him so close. I culdnt stop thinking of u he says lustingly. I stat getting wet. I cant Steve will hurt u lik

he hurt Tont. I can take care of meself he says huskly. No hes strong he will kill u I say scared but I wnt him too. Then come wit me to Asgurd he whispers to

my ear. Ok, I say. I kno I shouldnt but I culdnt think straight. He takes me in his arms and a portal opens up and we fly into it.

**OMG things are egetting exciting, next chap will introtuce Loki eek! Who shuld she end up wit? Leave reviews but NO FLAMS, love u xoxoxo :D**


End file.
